Freedoms
by Animegirl218
Summary: *SPOILER WARNING* As you may already know, poor Shinigami-sama is still bound to Deathcity! Is there any possible way for his soul to return to it's original place?  *Update- Will Discontinued for a while*
1. Prologue

__

Shinigami sama was kneeling down at his table with a soothing hot cup of green tea in hand looked up at the curled clouds rolling against the sky-blue ceilings and walls of the Deathroom. "Oh my, my" he sighed.

Even though Kishin Ashura had been defeated, and things were back to normal (well, mostly, for around here anyway) he was still attached to the city. Almost all of the students at the DWMA had gone off on a different missions and tasks that the reaper had assigned them to do. Collect kishin-eggs, hunting witches, paying time in a some sorta remedia lesson, ect…..

"Boredom" he muttered, _'and freedom'… 'are parts of life' he thought as he looked down and stared at the floating leaf in his tea. _


	2. Thoughts and Memories

_Hiya! It's Animegirl218 (aka Nintengirl218) and this is just an idea that I just had to share! *SPOILER WARNING!*-I kinda felt bad for Shinigami-sama at the end of Soul Eater because he was STILL stuck in Deathcity! So, this had been sitting around in my head for the past few months and I was too busy with stuff to type it up. Enjoy!_

_P.S.- Soul Eater is owned by _Atsushi Ōkubo

_In the Halls of Shibusen….._

Death the Kid was walking down the halls of school, wondering something. Something that was starting to get to him after all of these years. Something….about he father. _'Is there any hope of freeing chichiue from his imprisonment in Deathcity?'_

At the same time someone else had also been wondering around the supposedly vacant halls.

Maka Albarn also was slightly curious/conserned about something. '_How in the world is he always so cheerful? Especially when locked up in one room most of the time!' _

Well, ya see… to Maka, Lord Death had almost been like a second father to her (role model wise) because since she didn't really look up to Sprirt that much when growing up. She still loved he real father but when growing up, most of the time that she was "looking up" was literally when she was looking up to see papa cheating on mama! When she met Lord Death for the first time, she was only 5 years old. At first, he looked really scary but, she remembers every word of that conversation from that day.

***flashback***

_**In The Deathroom**_

"Oh, why, hello, hello! What brings you here today?" A cheerful voice greeted.

"Lord Death, I'd like you to meet my daughter!"

"Hmm?"

"Com'on Maka! It's ok, there's nothing to be afraid of!" she said reassuringly.

A small voice came from behide her. "But, Mama! He's really tall and scary-looking!"

"Maka! Com'on don't be rude."

The small girl slowly came out of hiding and walked in front of her. She slowly looked up at the tall shadow. "….H..Hello…"

"Hiya! What's up kiddo!" he happily exclaimed. "What's your name?"

"Maka Awbarn"

"Nice to meet ya Maka! I'm Lord Death!"

Ya know what, dis big scary-lookin' guy wasn't so scary after all. Infact, he sounds like a very nice person! Mama had sounded nice to him so, he must be a nice guy! If someone was a meany, then mama wouldn't let'em talk to her. Now looking strait up at him, started to be curious about one thing. She walked over to him and asked, "Where are your legs? How come you got a mask on?"

"Well Maka, umm…-" before he could finish his sentence, another little voice called out. This time, it came from behind Lord Death. " Chichiue? Who's that girl ovah dare?"

"Kid" he turned halfway and bent down. "This is Maka."

She cocked her head to the side. 'Who was it? I don't see anyone else.' she wondered.

Lord Death pulled out a big hand and reached back behide him where his legs would have been and gently pushed a small boy out of hiding. He had almost shoulder-length black hair with three white stripes, yellow-goldish eyes, and was wearing a black t-shirt and black pants and shoes. He looked about her age too!

"Com'on kiddo! Don't be shy, say hi!" Lord Death said in a happy tone.

"Umm, uhh…..hello…My name's Dweath da Kid! What's your name? he said hesitantly by friendly.

"I'm Maka Awlban" she replyed. She had tried sooooo hard to say that "L" in her last name but, couldn't. "Say, how owld are you?"

He looked down shifting side to side shyly.

"Well?" she happily asked again. "How owld are you?"

He looked up at her curious green eyes and after a second or two finally answer, "Five."

"Oh kewl! Me too!" she said cheerfully.

"Hmm, they seem to like each other!" Lord Death said cheerfully to Kami. "as you may know, I've always had wanted to take kid over to that playground in the park but, I'm always too busy! Could you do me a favor and take'em to the park?"

"Sure, I'd be happy to!" she replyed.

_**-end of flashback- **_(for maka that is!)

_**Back In the Halls **_

They where about 5 yards away from each other and picking up speed, lost in thought until,

_***CRASH!***_

"Ow!" they both said as they fell back.

"HEY, WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING-Kid! Oh, I'm so sorry"

"Oh, hello Maka." Kid said calmly while rubbing his head.

He got to his feet and then put his hand out. "So, why aren't you in class?"

She took his hand and as she was getting up, asked, "Why aren't you in class?" she said with a faint smile.

They both looked at each other and said at the same time, "Today was dissections AGAIN!" and then laughed. After the laughter had died down Maka turned back to Kid and asked, "But, seriously, what's up? You've been looking a little down lately."

'_Should I tell her? Maybe she could help!'_

"Well?" she repeated in a friendly tone. "What is it?"

'_No more secrets' _He took a deep breathe and said, "It's about Lord Death…"

"**I just have to find a way to free him from DEATHCITY!" **the both shouted.

"You too?" Kid asked.

"Yep!"

"Well then, will you help me?"

"I'd be glad to!"

Kid gave and optimistic smile "Well then, let's go!"

And off the headed to the Deathroom! Which, on the other side of the completely other side of the school…


	3. Wait a minute,did we forget something?

_In the Halls of Shibusen…_

Maka and Kid were speeding down the hallways, excited to find a way for Lord Death to finally be free! But, they may have forgotten one little detail of their great plan…..

"Haha!" Maka exclaimed. Kid, I've never seen you so, energetic about something like this!"

"Well, he is my Father after all! He's always been there for me. Kid said enthusiastically "And I've also learned to trust in his decisions after the battle with the kishin…."

After saying that, Maka had sensed Kid's speed was slowing down. And then he came to a complete stop.

"Kid…what's wrong?" she asked.

"Wait a minute." he replied. "I think that we may have forgotten something…."

"Huh?"

"…"

"A plan." they both said.

"Ok, that's starting to get a little weird…" Maka trailed off.

"What?"

"The saying the same things at the same times." she stated.

"…."

"Ok then, back to the mission, do you have any clue what a plan of action for this could be?" Kid pondered.

Maka looked down at her feet. "Well…" "Maybeeeee…we could…" "Ummm…" she hesitantly trailed off.

"Uhhh… great!" Kid sighed. "We ran right into this blindly!"

"I got it!" she claimed.

"Really?" Kid questioned.

"Yep, I'm sure!"

"Ok then, out with it!" he stated anxiously.

"First, we are going to the Deathroom.

"Yeah." kid said.

"Second, *sigh* I know that this may sound corny but, we're gonna ask Lord Death if we could discuss something over tea.."

"Umm..fine.." He agreed

"Third, after he's all relaxed and you get him to start talking about some topic that'll take him a while to explain, then I'll use my soul perception to see if his soul had returned!" she finished.

"…" '_Well, I can't say that I just would have done that because my soul seeing sence is no better than Black*Star's…it just could work though' _"I guess that could work" he responded.

"Yeah, I know, not such a great plan, huh?" she pointed out.

"But," he paused and then gave a small smile. "It'll have to do."


	4. Mandolin?

In the Deathroom The two were walking (kinda slowly due to the sprint across the school) down the long line of guillotines that would eventually lead to Lord Death. "Ok Kid, remember the plan?" Maka asked.  
"I think so." He replied. "But once we get him to start talking, what exactly are we going to get him to talk about?"  
"I was thinking maybe, if he could go on vacation anywhere in the world, where would it be?" Maka suggested.  
"I'm not too sure about that, he may be a little sensitive to something like that but, that is a good back up topic." Kid stated "How about the story of how he got that Mandolin?" she asked.  
"Now there's an idea!" Kid said.  
"Hold up!" Maka whispered, putting an arm in front of Kid to stop him.  
"Wha?" Kid whispered.  
"We re here"  
(Shinigami's POV)  
"Hey, Lord Death!"  
'Hmm?' I thought 'Who could it be?'  
I turned around to see who was calling my name.  
"Hello Father." Kid said in his usual formal tone.  
"Hiya! What's up? How are ya?" I said in my usual happy tone.  
"Can we speak with you for a little bit?" Maka asked.  
'Why aren't those two in class?' I questioned myself. 'Oh whatever, it s really not that big of a deal today.' "Well Dad?" Kid asked again.  
"Wha?" "Oh, sure way not? Come and sit down for some tea!" I insisted.  
"Thanks" they both said at the same time.  
"Yah, yah! Good ta see ya both!"  
"Mmmm! This green tea is really nice! It's sweet." Maka said happily.  
"Just a little bit of honey can add a lot, huh?" I answered in a playful tone.  
"So, we were wondering ." Kid trailed off.  
"About that mandolin of yours!" Maka finished for him.  
I waited for a moment or two before I pulled my hands out of my robe along with the small stringed instrument. "Mandolin?" I asked in a sarcastically dull voice.  
"Hehe, yep! That's the one!" Maka said.  
"So, what exactly do you want to know about it?" I curiously asked.  
"Where and why you got it, how you learned how to play it, you know, those sort of things." Kid replied.  
"Okay well first off, I got it as a gift from my good friend Eibon about 900 years ago. He said that, 'I was too stressed and needed to get a better sense of humor' and thought that a possibly silly-sounding instrument could lighten up my attitude. I guess that he was right about that because if it wasn't for him, it would've been a lot harder for me to start being more 'kid friendly' all the way back when I first created this wonderful school of mine!" I recalled. "Would you like to hear a few tunes?"  
"Um, sure!" Maka answered.  
'Aw jeez, I guess that I have forgotten that this instrument was for people with smaller fingers!' I thought to myself . 'It's been so long since I've actually played it. The last few times was years ago when Kid was just a little kid. He used to love to hear me play this thing, it would make him giggle and laugh due to the fast and silly notes it would make! I don't know how in the world I could even play this thing with these big hands of mine!' "Well, here goes nothin'!" I said playfully. I started to pluck at the small strings with the pick and started the tune off at a moderate rate and then picked it up gradually. As the tune got faster and faster Kid's straight face was beginning to form a tiny smile. Not too long after that his smile was starting to tremble, and then "AhahahaHAHAHA!" he finally blurted out.  
"Well, I see that you still like my playing after all of these years!" I commented.  
"Hahaha ahem Well, I guess so." He said.  
I turned to look at Maka, who was staring blankly at me.  
"Maka? Are you feeling okay?" I asked with a hint concern in my voice.  
A few moments had pasted. Still no answer?  
"Maka?" I asked again.  
This time Kid elbowed her in the arm.  
"Huh, wa?" She finally answered.  
"Are you okay?" I repeated.  
"Huh? Yeah sure!" she said.  
"Okay then, Is there anything else on your minds?" I asked hesitantly.  
"No, not really." Maka answered respectfully.  
"Well, okay then." I said as they both got up and turned around to the exit.  
When they were halfway down the little stoop of the platform, they both turned around and said, "Bye and thanks for the tea!"  
Byyyye~! I called back.  
'That was a bit strange .' I thought to myself. 'Why were they out of class? And why was Maka staring at me?' "It had almost look as though she was searching for something "  



	5. Lunchtime!

In the cafeteria…

The two were on the usually long lunch line.

On the daily changed dry-erase board lunch menu it said,

**Today**

_Meatloaf or Mac & cheese with mashed potatoes or Vegetable mix (steamed broccoli, carrots, and melancholy)_

Kid made a face and Maka thought "YUCK!" out loud.

He turned to her and asked, " The broccoli?"

"How did you know?"

"I don't really like it ether." Kid said.

Maka and Kid sat down at an empty table with their lunch trays. The room seemed a little bit emptier than usual, about only half of the students were there!

"Maka?"

"Hmm?" she muttered with a mouth semi-full of mashed potatoes.

"Is it just me or…" he trailed off.

"Or what?"

"Or, don't we both seem as care free as we did when we where little?"

"Hmm…." she said as she poked at the meatloaf. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Where's Soul?" Kid asked.

"His Grandmother and Brother dragged him along on this random roadtrip to Niagara Falls." she answered.

"Okay then.." He said. _'Well, that answers one question…'_

After about five minutes of silence between them so that they could actually eat a little instead of chatting the whole time, Kid just remembered something!

"So, did you see his soul?"

_She froze._ "Well, umm…you see….uhhh.."

His eyes widened. "YOU DIDN'T FORGET TO LOOK, DID YOU?"

"Huh? No, of course NOT!" she stumbled.

"Well, did you she Chichicue's soul or not?" He questioned her.

"The thing is that I'm pretty sure that I did but…."

"But, what?"

"But, it wasn't so clear"

"Huh?" Kid backed off for a second. "I'm not sure what you mean."

"What I mean is that, when I looked for his soul, I saw a faint and almost ghost-like yellowish sphere that looked a little bit similar to his current mask." She replied.

"Eventhough that seems a bit odd but, at least you managed to find something."

"I think that we should go and ask about this."

"About what?" a new voice called out.

It was Black*Star and Tusbaki. They made there way over to the table and sat down on opposite sides of the table.

"Hello Maka, hello Kid!" Tusbaki chirped in her normal friendly tone.

"Hi Tusbaki!" Maka and Kid greeted.

"**NOMNOMNOMNOMNOM"**

They all turned to Black*Star, who was wolfing down his meal as usual.

*SIGH* They all huffed.

He slowed down for a second and asked(with a full mouth though), " So what are you two gonna ask the Doc about?"

"Uhhh…" Maka trailed off.

"NOTHING!" They both exclaimed at the same time.

Black*Star swallowed a big chuck out his meatloaf "And what's up with the '_saying the samethings at the sametime'_ thing?"

"I'm not to sure what your talking about." Kid said in his formal tone.

"I've seen you two in the halls, talking in sync sometimes and then running off somewhere. I was out there because the teach' told me to go away from the classroom for a little while." The Blue-haired one explained. "I guess that he couldn't handle my awesomeness!"

Tusbaki rolled her eyes, "Black*Star, you jumped on his desk in the middle of a practice exam…"

"Everyone looked bored and wasn't focusing on me!" He stated proudly.

**DING DONG DONG DING**

Everyone was getting up and leaving the room to get to their next class. The sound of the garbage bins filling up and the clanks of the trays being tossed on top of the bins hastily as they all were walking out.

"Well, it was nice getting to talk with you guys but we best be on our way!" Kid said as he grabbed his tray and quickly got up.

"Yeah, I don't want to be late to class again!" Maka added. Eventhough this was just a cover-up, she remembered that a few weeks ago she was made late to class due to Black*Star and Soul fighting over the last big white chocolate macadamia cookie that she had bought from the snack line in the cafeteria for her to share with them.

As the duo quickly walked out the doors, Black*Star and Tusbaki just sat there. She was only waiting quietly for her meister to get up until he go to his feet and said, "Tusbaki."

"Yes?" she said looking up at him.

"I think that we have some spying to do."


End file.
